interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans Living in Space: An Anthology
December 14th, 2041: An excerpt from: "Humans Living in Space: An Anthology" Recorded from a live speech by: Harrison van Dijk Performed outside the Interplanetary Expo for Human Exploration. Ladies. Gentlemen. Can you hear me in the back? Good. Can you hear me inside? Well, I didn't expect an answer, really. *Laughter* Why are we here, those representing the collected wisdom of mankind? Why do we gather in this god-awful place, in the freezing wind and rain? To talk about the truth. That's why. Inside the scientists, and politicians, explorers and adventurers, criminals and heroes; all those who seek to venture out from our planet sit together and discuss our future. Where humanity will go, and where we will not go. Why then, are we outside? I'll tell you why. We don't have a voice. Oh, sure, this is supposed to be an "open forum", where "all may have a say". You know that. It says so on the big banner above my head. Yet, we the collected masses are denied entry! We may sit and watch the proceedings in the "Virtual Reality Hall", but we cannot vote. We cannot raise opposition when they say that mankind will go to Europa, but that Titan or Venus is off-limits. We cannot raise our voices and say... What do we say? *HUMANITY STAYS ON EARTH!* That is right, sons and daughters of Terra! Let's say it louder, so that they can hear us inside! *HUMANITY STAYS ON EARTH!* What has going into space found us? We don't need the resources. Fusion generators and the deeper delving of our mining companies have provided us with enough metals and energy to last our civilization indefinitely! And that is taking into account exponential growth as our less developed brothers and sisters join us in the spotlight of civilization! Let's go over it, sons and daughters of Terra. Let's look at what going into space has brought us. Our first real step in colonizing outer space came in the post I.S.S. years. It wasn't long before numerous habitable satellites orbited Earth, each more technologically advanced than the last. First came self-sufficient food and oxygen platforms. Then artificial gravity. Then larger scale domed habitats, and finally the ability to be entirely self-sufficient, with populations ranging into the low hundreds. Then, came the crime. We all know about the Long Dragon Syndicate and their attempts to "own" space. What isn't as widely reported is the absolutely massive amount of trafficking, both human and substance, that happened between these stations. How many of these satellites totally stepped away from law and order, and became small colonies that ruled with an iron fist. New-age warlords, controlling each. It is an embarrassment, and so we choose to forget it! What about all those tomb satellites, where any number of vital systems malfunctioned and their residents died in the cold of space, alone and afraid? Then we have war refugees and political prisoners using orbit to travel from one country to another - I mean who needs passports anymore? Settling into orbit only created a new avenue for those who choose to embrace lawlessness. Profits from smuggling and human trafficking gave the Long Dragon Syndicate, and thousands of others, the ability to expand their endeavors and further destabilize our world! Without this step into space, the Syndicate would never have extended past Asia. Never grown into a name that people fear. We wouldn't be living on a world under ten thousand frozen corpses! The Moon was no better. I am sure you remember that only days after the colony was officially launched there was a massive accident that nearly caused the death of thousands of people. Let alone the fact that the establishment of Artemis-1 nearly sparked a war between Russia and the Western Powers! What has Luna given us? Helium 3? Show me an industry that uses it, in the post-fusion world! It is a drain on resources, totalling in the trillions of dollars per year! And for what? A glorified resort? What else has Artemis-1 brought to our world? No scientific discoveries. No deep space observation. It's become a sort of haven for the rich and famous, built on the back of the suffering third world! Two years of what we've spent on The Moon and we could pull every human on this planet still feeling poverty into education and proper nutrition! Mars. Hubris. We seek to tame the Red Planet, and again, for what? Room to expand? With ocean habitats and vertical cities our Earth could sustain a population of thirty to forty billion people! Easily! Without even taxing the environment! Why do we need to travel to a planet that has shown little in the way of resources or even true hospitable areas? The only benefit of space exploration thus far has been with the Voltaire Prison. We've been able to take our very worst and banish them far off planet, to somewhere where we never need to worry about them again. If the station's systems fail and they all perish in the void, we are better off! But, could that experience be replicated on Earth? Handily. With fewer resources dedicated to it and easier access for resupply. The annual salary of an average Voltaire Prison Guard is greater than most workers here on Earth can make in a decade. Is it worth it? I SAID, IS IT WORTH IT? *NO!* Now, we want to go to Europa. To strip mine moons when we have enough minerals of Earth. Was harvesting the asteroid belt not enough? Do we really need to go so far out? We need to turn our minds and our eyes to Terra! Millions still languish in poverty and know not the wonders of the modern world! Far less than even fifteen years ago, but still not good enough! The [Church does what it can, but the responsibility is on us! To that, I say, do not fund a trip to Europa. Recall our scientists from Mars and Luna. Return to Earth and turn our affairs inward. Help all our people before we set another foot into space! Our race deserves it! One more, brothers and sisters of Terra! Let them hear us inside! *HUMANITY STAYS ON EARTH!* Humanity stays on Earth! *HUMANITY STAYS ON EARTH!* Category:Transcripts Category:Harrison van Dijk Category:Europa Category:Venus Category:Titan Category:International Space Station Category:Long Dragon Syndicate Category:Artemis-1 Category:Mars Category:Voltaire Category:Guardian Church